Att åka
by ajnor
Summary: Bellas sista kväll med sin mamma och Phil


Planet luktade plast och luftkonditionering. Tanten bredvid mig luktade svett. Hon bjöd på choklad som sjönk genom klumpen i halsen och löste upp den lite. Jag blundade och lutade huvudet mot det lilla fönstret och försökte hindra tårarna som bodde i den där klumpen. Tanten klappade mig tafatt på armen och missuppfattade situationen: "Flygplan är så säkra nu för tiden, inte ska du vara rädd lilla vän. Snart är det över." Svettlukten puffade mot mig när hon lyfte armen. Jag försökte le. Planet accelererade och det välbekanta suget i magen som brukade betyda spänning och förhoppningar brände bara i halsgropen.

Svettchokladtanten log uppmuntrande när vi var framme vid gaten. "Det där gick ju fint, lite choklad?" Jag skakade förvirrat på huvudet. Med torkad saliv i mungiporna och sömntungt huvud vinglade jag ner för flygplansrampen. Jag drog ett djupt andetag av Forksluften som luktade våt asfalt och avgaser. Charlie väntade på mig i ankomsthallen. Klumpen i magen gjorde sig påmind och ögonen tårades vid åsynen av min pappa. Jag insåg att jag hade saknat honom. Charlie höjde handen till hälsning och han såg sådär naket och ärligt lycklig ut som han alltid gör när vi ses. När vi möttes blev jag nästan tafatt, det var så länge sen. Han kramade mig hårt och mumlade något i mitt hår. "Kom så åker vi hem Bella". Hem. I Forks.

Att flytta till Forks var inte min idé. Mamma fick det gärna att verka så när vi pratade om det med andra, eftersom det lindrade hennes ständigt dåliga samvete. Vi visste nog egentligen båda att det inte var mitt beslut, att det tagits över mitt huvud men att jag var för gammal för att det skulle vara uttalat. Först sista kvällen, mitt under min avskedsmiddag, brast något i mig och jag kunde inte hålla tillbaka besvikelsen. Mammas pojkvän Phil hade bokat bord på något hippt italienskt ställe. Han gillar att mamma kallar honom just pojkvän och han gillar det han tror är hippt. Vad han tycker om att mamma har en 17årig dotter håller han för sig själv, men att han är lättad över arrangemanget med flytten är uppenbart. Egentligen hade jag helts tillbringat kvällen ensam med mamma men klumpen hade börjat ta över min talförmåga redan veckan innan och för henne var det självklart att "hela familjen" skulle umgås sista kvällen.

Det hela började egentligen ganska bra. Jag jobbade hårt på att spela den nästan vuxna dottern, det går egentligen per automatik nu för tiden. När jag tänker på det är det ett skönt sätt att umgås med min mor, eftersom jag märker hur hennes dåliga samvete lättar. I alla fall. Jag tjuvsmakade på vinet, maten var god och vi diskuterade en uppsats jag just fått tillbaka. Vi undvek skickligt att prata om morgondagen, men efter ett par glas vin såg jag hur mammas blick mjuknade och hon tystnade. Hon satt och tittade berusat tillgivet på mig medan jag och Phil dissekerade min lärares kommentarer. Jag blev självmedveten och obekväm, kände hur hon såg igenom mitt självsäkra sätt. Irritationen började klia i mig och jag ville plötsligt slå henne, slå bort den där kletiga kärleksfulla blicken som egentligen påminde mer om medlidande än kärlek. Hon började mala om hur det kändes såhär sista kvällen, på måndag skulle jag vara i en ny skola, nya klasskamrater. Jag svarade automatiskt, under de senaste månaderna hade jag formulerat övertygande svar om hur spännande det skulle bli att byta miljö, träffa nya människor och att för första gången leva tillsammans med min pappa. Jag hade upprepat meningarna så många gånger för så många människor att de slutat ha betydelse. "Bella, vi kommer att sakna dig så mycket, är du verkligen säker på det här? Du vet att du kan ångra dig när du vill, du verkar på något sätt lite…?" Phli stirrade häpet på henne och hon tystnade. Jag fick plötslig lust att skrika. Den plötsliga ilskan stockade sig i halsen. Jag svalde hårt och försökte göra rösten så förkrossande kall jag bara kunde, vilket väl gick sådär. En osammanhängande harang som i korta drag gick ut på att jag ju aldrig haft något val och att mamma var en jävla hycklare som fick det att låta så, att när vi nu börjat låtsas som att jag är delaktig i det här beslutet var det väl för i helvete lite sent att börja ömka mig sista kvällen. Ungefär så. Phil såg förskräckt ut och kastade nervösa blickar på de övriga gästerna. Jag märkte hur mamma krympte. Jag njöt av övertaget, njöt av att göra dem små och nervösa. Jag och min mamma bråkar väldigt sällan, i princip aldrig. Hon brukar skryta om det för sina vänner, hur hon och jag är jämlikar som kan komma överens utan tonårsbråk. Det var väl all gammal omsorgsfullt tillbakahållen vrede som spyddes ut den där sista kvällen.

Jag stormade dramatiskt ut från restaurangen och lät tårarna och snoret rinna på tunnelbanan. Jag visste att mamma grät i Phils famn och det gjorde mig förbannad igen. Insåg att jag ville att hon skulle kuta efter mig och hålla om mig, vilket gjorde mig arg på mig själv, jag var ju ingen barnunge längre. När de kom hem både hoppades jag att hon skulle komma in till mig och önskade att hon skull låta bli. Hon kom in förstås. "Bella jag är en människa som bara måste göra vissa saker i livet, det är ingenting jag har valt utan det är sådan jag är, att följa med Phil är en sådan sak. Men du ska veta att det inte är lätt, jag älskar dig så mycket". Besvikelsen klumpade ihop sig igen och satte sig i vägen för ilskan. "Det är okej mamma, förlåt själv. Jag är bara trött, det har varit så mycket uppsatsen och allt du vet, jag älskar dig också".


End file.
